Stragness Afoot
by Winged Wolf Warrior
Summary: A light hearted sequel to "A contrived love story: Darkstlker's style"
1. Back to the madness

A little continuation on characters from my first trip 'round this carousel we call fan-fiction, this time with Victor and Lilith. Enjoy, as I'm sure you will. P.S. John is now the bass player in Felicia's band.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Darkstalkers or capcom, but I think them for making nude cat girls a part of our everyday lives.  
  
"Lilith, no, down, sit, heel, bad succubus," Victor said, being cornered by the now-adult minx wearing something that I'll refrain from going into great detail about, think DOA volleyball. "But Victor, don't you find me attractive?" she cooed as she drew closer. "Yes but..." Victor was cut off by her lips. "Then take me!" Lilith shouted as she lunged toward Victor. Suddenly a bright light enveloped Victor, and he was gone, leaving Lilith on the ground rubbing the bump on her head.  
  
"I don't know who you are but thanks, excellent timing," Victor said in relief. "Oh you're quite welcome," said a withered voice from the shadows. "I'm happy that you're so eager to be a part of my little 'Experiment'," said a small, elderly scientist.  
  
Two hours later...  
  
"Felicia, You've got to help me, Victor's missing," pleaded the demoness, kneeling at the cat woman's feet. "I don't know about this Felicia, the fur on the back of my neck stands up when I think about this," John said, as he leaned against the wall. "We've got to, she did help us, and not to mention, our band has a big gig in two weeks. We'll do it!" Felicia said. "Here we go again," John muttered. 


	2. We meet the doctor Dun, Dun, Dunn

Now onto the real beginning, please enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own darkstalkers.

"Well, what are we going to do exactly?" Liith asked, now more formally  
  
dressed; for her anyways. The trio was walking somewhere in the vast snow-covered  
  
forests of northern Canada, in search of Sasquatch. "We're going to gather up our  
  
allies because the last time this happened I had to fight off half the guys I've ever  
  
ticked off and I ain't goin' through that again," John replied.Meanwhile...in a mysterious laboratory."Who are you anyway?" Victor asked, tied to a surgical table. "An ex-  
  
colleague of the good doctor who created you," the gray-bearded scientist replied.  
  
"That doesn't help much," Victor added. "Just call me Dr. Fraunkensteen," the  
  
scientist. "Wait did you say Franken..." Victor said before being cut off. "No, not  
  
Frankenstein, I am an original character that's different enough to not be the matter  
  
of a copywrite infringement suit," the doctor replied. "But this is a fan- fiction, its non-  
  
profit, so we couldn't be sued anyway," Victor said. "Wait...you mean I'm not getting  
  
paid for this!!! I've got to have a talk with my agent," the doc mumbled.Back with our heroes..."Can we PLEASE find someplace warm, I don't have a fur coat built-in like  
  
you two," Lilith whined. "We're almost there so quit it, okay?" John said. Twenty  
  
minutes, and thirty "are we there yet"s, later the three reached Sasquatch's village.  
  
"FRIENDS, WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE?" Sasquatch asked our heroes, oh and so you  
  
know Sas doesn't have the concept of too loud. "We need you and the other  
  
Darkstalkers to help find and rescue Victor," John answered. "WHY DIDN"T YOU  
  
JUST E-MAIL ME?" Sas asked. The females that just had to walk thirty plus miles in  
  
knee-deep snow then glared at John, who felt extremely embarrassed and knew that  
  
any chance of him and Felicia "keeping warm" together was down the drain for the  
  
next week or two. "Whoops...I guess that would have saved some time huh," John  
  
said putting his hand on the back of his head with an embarrassed look on his face.There ya go people, and if you have been so kind as to have read to this point,  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. An 'interesting' development

Another chapter to this walk on the wild side, hope; like always; you enjoy. And that I may get a review from someone BEYOND the THREE guys who have reviewed, don't get me wrong but some new blood would be APRECIATED!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the world of Darkstalkers, including Felicia who; in all practical senses; belongs to John Talbain, whom I envy more that anyone else.

"What exactly are you going to do to me?" Victor asked the Doc. "Dissect you  
  
and figure what makes you tick," he replied casually, bringing out a hacksaw. "Oh  
  
goody," Victor said looking at the serrated blade.

Meanwhile...

"Well since everyone's here, what do we do now?" Rikuou asked the room of dark ones.

"I was hoping some one would have an idea," John said in embarrassment.

Everyone simply glares at the werewolf for several moments. "Kidding, kidding. Lilith,

how did you say Victor disappeared?" John asked the demonness. "In a ball of light, why

does it matter?" Lilith asked in turn. "Well, maybe we could discern if it was done through

magic or science," John replied. "How are we exactly going to be able to do that?"

Morrigan questioned. "Well...who knows what each looks like?" John queried. The little

boy traveling with Huitzil and Morrigan raised their hands. "Okay then could you go

further into what it looked like, Lilith," John stated. "Well it was really bright..."

That could go on for awhile so, back with Victor...

"Hmm...yes...so that's how he got the pancreas to work, pure genius!" the doctor said poking

into Victor's abdomen. "Umm...how long will this take?" Victor asked. "Oh some time, I'll

finish up with your brain, but first I have check out your lower body and groin," the doctor

answered. "Whoa, hold on a sec there, that's a little personal," Victor said in slight panic.

"Don't worry I won't...snip...anything," the doctor said before stopping. Some muffled

chuckles can be heard from the Doctor. "Haaaaa, haaaa, haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Y-y-you're a eunic, Haa haa haaaaaa!" The doctor said discovering Victor to be as

anatomically correct as a Ken doll. Explains a lot, huh folks. "Yeah, yeah, ha ha, very

funny now shut up or fix it," Victor said not expecting the reply. "I chose the second option,

I can't believe he couldn't do some thing as simple as that, ha!" the Doctor said.

Okay...a little too much information. Back with the heroes...

"Well I guess that means it is technological then," Felicia said. "Y35 DLl3 70 7#3

P#Cl53 VClr1Cll/lC3," Huitzil replied, translated 'yes, due to the phase variance' who

knew robots found away to speak leet in real life."well, now how do we find 'em," John

asked. "I CCll/l F011oVV 7#3 10l/l 7r4il," Huitzil added, translated 'I can follow the

Ion trail'. "I guess we're good to go then. Lets rock and roll people," John said.


	4. An odd ending

After an extended hiatus, here's the final piece to Strangeness. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, NOTHING I TELL YOU! NOTHING!  
  
"There, done," the doctor said finishing up attaching a new...body

part to Victor's anatomy and pulling up his pants. "So I can, ya-

know...do the thing now," Victor asked sheepishly. "Theoretically, yes.

But after I'm done dissecting you, you'll be dead. And I mean dead like,

dead dead, not undead," the doctor answered. "Now let's see what your

brain looks like," the Doctor added as Victor cringed.  
  
"Not so fast Dr. Fraunkensteen!" shouted John who had entered through

a large hole in the wall caused by an explosion that occurred a few

moments before. "Guards seize them...wait how'd you know my name,"

the doctor asked, to which John just shrugged. Several mechanized

guards then appeared and attacked John but were frozen from attacks

from Sasquatch and Huitzil.

"Curses!" the doctor shouted before running out of the room. "Thanks

guys, good timing," Victor, whom was miraculously back in one piece,

said as he was released from his restraints. "Fools, you really thought

you'd catch me off guard?" the doctor's voice echoed through the tinny

P.A. system. "Well, actually...we kinda did," John replied to the

announcement.  
  
As Lilith rushed over to Victor, a giant robot with a bubble dome head

fell through the ceiling. "Why do all mad scientists either have a giant

robot or evil monster guardian?" Felicia asked with a hint of defeat on

her voice. "Union rules," the doctor answered. Everyone stood there for

a moment, with some unseen crickets chirping in the background, until

the doctor attacked with a massive claw-pincer hand. "Wait a second,

what's that?" Lilith said pointing out a giant red-button looking thing on

the robot's back. "Press it and find out," Felicia said encouraging Lilith.

As she pressed the button shut down, it was the off switch. "Note to self;

giant external off-buttons are a bad idea," the doctor said as the canopy

opened and all the Darkstalkers circled him. "Wait, don't kill him!"

Victor shouted as John was ready to bash the Doc's skull in. "Why?"

John asked as Victor ran up beside him. "Well...uhm..." Victor said

before whispering the reason into John's ear. John fought back a mile

and a small tear made itself present at the corner of John's eye before he

cracked up and started laughing his ass off. After several moments of

John's laughter, followed by several more as he whispered the reason to

the other males present, they left the doctor and finally went home.

Later..."So we're going to?" Lilith asked with glee. "Whoa just because

I'm anatomically correct now doesn't mean anything," Victor replied,

and Lilith almost began crying. "Well..." Victor added as he was jumped

by the Succubus.

The End.

Odd, huh? Well it was something hopefully comical enough to get you to review soo......REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
